


How Do I Cope Now?

by shelby_scatchard123



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_scatchard123/pseuds/shelby_scatchard123
Summary: One night Robert Sugden was going to meet a client for work or was he?...





	1. Chapter 1

One night Robert Sugden was meeting a client in business in a bar somewhere in town, it was halfway through the meeting when Robert started feeling a little off and that something wasn't quite right as the man started asking questions about Roberts personal life, but there was one question that spooked Robert altogether.  
"So Robert, have you ever thought about having children?" Robert being Robert didn't think much at first until something clicked in his head about when he went to the doctors the other day with Aaron and found out that he himself could produce and have his own children. Robert and Aaron were overwhelmed and exited at the same time, it wasn't until the next day that they had started to try for a baby... but had no luck! And that's one of the reasons why he had ended up here in this bar, other than meeting a client of course.

Things started getting more strange as the time went by, Brian started to act more weird and started been more feely with Robert, he didn't know what to do so he said that he was going to go to the toilet. When he got there he splashed some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

Meanwhile while Robert was at the toilet, Brian pulled out a small package of powder from his jacket pocket, he maked sure nobody saw him tip the powder into Robert's drink then quickly put the packet away and and acted like nothing had gone on.

When Robert got back to the table and sat down he took a gulp of his pint and then began talking to Brain again.  
Brian began asking how the business was doing and about Victoria and Liv, which Robert thought was strange. It was at that point that Roberts head and legs started to feel a little numb and fuzzy! He was internally panicking he didn't know what to do! Then suddenly Brian leaned forward touching the inside of Roberts leg and said. "Don't wort the numbness will only last a few hours or so, which means we can have some fun." He said looking at Robert seductively. Then he was been draggged to Brian's care and off into the dark as he was lulled into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will robert be ok?

When Robert came to his head was pounding and his whole body felt shredded and he also found that he couldn't move his legs and arms due to them being tied to a bedpost. He then heard movement outside the room he was in and started to panic because he didn't know who it could be or what they were going to do him he was so scared he wish Aaron was here right now to make him feel better. When the door opened he heard the familiar voice of Brian who he had supposedly had a meeting with. He tried his best to switch off and not listen to what he was saying to him but it was so hard not to when he was touching and groping hm in places that he reserved for Aaron and Aaron alone, he started to shake but he found that he couldn't stop it so he tried biting the inside of his cheek and that seemed to numb the pain from being used as a tied up rag doll and ornament for sex. 

When it was finally over and he was left alone he was limb and he couldn't move, his body hurt all over and tears were uncontrollably streaming down his face and there was nothing he could do about it because he was still tied up, there was bruises all over his body and as he eyed them up something inside him clicked which made him want to get out of there. He tried to pull on the rope more and more each time and it wasn't budging he started stressing out and pulling and pulling until finally the rope loosened and his hands were free, he then found the energy to turn around and sit up! How long had he been here? The room wasn't even like a proper room he was literally on a mattress on the floor and the rope was tied round a pipe on the wall. He looked down at himself and the only piece of clothing he had on was his boxers, he was so cold and felt disgusted with himself for even letting himself get in this situation and leaving Aaron to worry.  As he looked around the room he saw his clothes in the corner of the room just thrown there, he quickly got up to go and put them on because he was so cold but found he couldn't quite stand on them yet without them shaking, so he quickly ran over to put them on and went to sit on the bed to see if his phone and wallet as still there, thankfully they were.

After quite a bit of trying to pull himself together Robert finally found the courage to try and escape whatever hell hole his attacker had brought him to. He leaned against the door to see if he could hear any movement or talking but there wasn't any at first until there was one that scared him to the bone.  'Listen, i was looking him up and i found something out about him that could make him a real benefit to us.' Brian said happily. "And what might that be Brian?' the man asked getting frustrated with Brian.   ''He can reproduce, which means he can have his own children.'' Brain said in a surprising manor that got Robert scared because he wasn't planning on staying here till he got pregnant and then them take his child away from him to do god knows what with it. 

After the conversation had ended and it seemed like the men had gone off the confider to do god knows what he decided it was time to make his escape and get back to his family. When he opened the door of the room he was in there was stairs at the other end of the corridor and as he looked over the banister and didn't see anything so he figured they would all be out of the house. He started making his way over to the stairs when his stomach started feeling like his insides were twisting up and made him feel like he needed to be sick at that moment, so he rushed for the door when he finally got to the bottom of the stairs and hid day couldn't get any better when he found it unlocked. Then suddenly out of know where a voice came from upstairs.  ''Where do you think you're going? we haven't finished with you yet.''  Robert didn't give himself time to think he just bolted from the house and hoped his legs wouldn't give up on him the time he needed them the most. He was near a main road when he couldn't go any further his stomach was giving him cramps again and his legs were like jelly he tried to carry on but he just collapsed, and he heard voices then then there was blackness. 

2 hours later;

Aaron was at work finishing off some paperwork when he got a phone call. He answered it and was surprised by what he heard.

'Hello, are you Aaron dingle? the women on the other end of the phone said.  "Yes i am, what is it you want?' he said not knowing who it was.

"Hello my name is claire and i'm phoning from hotten general, are you the Robert Sugden's partner?'' the nurse said unsure of how aaron would react.

''Yes i am, is he there, whats happened to him? is he ok?'' Aaron asked breathlessly not knowing what the nurse was going to say to him. 

''Yes he is here, we are just doing some tests on him i think you should come in to see him though he's awake and keeps asking for you.'' the nurse said in a comforting tone. 

 

 


	3. how is robert and will he cope when he sees aaron?

When Aaron got to the hospital he went to the reception he asked which room Robert was in which was room 332.  When Aaron got to Robert's room he looked through the window and saw Robert having some tests, the nurse was doing a scan because he said he was in pain hurting all through his body.  What Aaron saw shocked him he didn't know what to do or what to think, there was a little tiny blob on the monitor, Robert didn't know where to look or what to think so he just looked up at the ceiling.  Aaron didn't know if he should go in and comfort Robert, that could be his baby or the man that had taken Robert and did awful things to him.  When the nurse came out and saw Aaron standing there looking through the window she said, ''You can go in now, but he might want some rest and probably not very talkative given the circumstances so bare with him and don't push.'' she smiled and walked off.

When Aaron walked through the door Robert took a quick glance at him then looked away again like he couldn't bare to look at him. ''Hey, how are you feeling?'' he said calmly sitting down in a chair next to the bed, he didn't want to touch Robert because he didn't know how he would react to the touch.  ''Sore.. and probably knocked up with another man's baby.'' he said laughing sarcastically then started to cry again not wanting to think about the events that had taken place. ''Hey, look at me Robert.'' When he didn't the first time Aaron tried again. ''I said look at me rob!'' then Robert did look at him, their eyes meeting for a second Aaron leaned in to touch his face saying  ''You have done absolutely nothing wrong Robert, it wasn't your fault do you hear me? i love you, i have ever since i first met you. I never stopped.''  he said stroking the back of Robert's hand with his thumb.

''But I'm pregnant with another man's baby Aaron I'm going to struggle just as much as you with wanting the thing.'' he said a tear rolling down his cheek looking down at his stomach that would soon be unable to hide.  Aaron sighed not knowing what to say to that looking at Robert he asked him, ''Can i lay down with you?'' Robert nodded, then Aaron got up taking his coat and shoes then climbed on the bed laying down facing Robert and said. ''Look, i know it's going to be difficult and hard because life is rob, you know that and i know we planned on having our own baby this year and we still can, it is part of you and will be part of me because me and you will bring it up that's why i will love it. Look after it, feed it, wash it, read bedtime stories so they fall asleep, take them to the park, school and holidays etc. There is nothing stopping us from doing all that with them, and who says we can't have our own baby in the future after this ones born?'' Aaron said looking at Roberts small but slightly notice bump stroking it.  ''I know Aaron but i'm scared, I'm not going to be good enough for the baby and what if the men come back to get me then what? they could hurt me or the baby and i don't want to spend anymore time away from you than i need to because if we're really doing this then i want to do it properly.'' Robert said in a rushed tone.  Aaron looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes and couldn't hold it anymore, that's when he kissed him passionately which took Robert a bit by surprise. "I know your scared rob, that's understandable but while your with me nobody will be coming to get you or our baby because i love you both with every bone in my body and i will make sure nobody can get to you.'' Aaron looked at Robert and noticed the rings around his eyes and that he was tired, lifting a hand up to stroke his hair he said, ''Rob your shattered babe get some rest while you can and tomorrow maybe we will talk to the nurse about discharging you so you can go home.'' Aaron said in a soothing tone which made Robert fall asleep feeling safe because he knew Aaron was there.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Aaron woke up before Robert and just looked at him, he wanted to run his fingers through his hair but decided against incase it disturbed Robert's sleep. Robert looked so peaceful, then Aaron looked down at Roberts belly, there was a slight bump forming but it wouldn't be noticeable under baggy and thick clothes, he ran his hands over Robert's belly, and then looked back at Robert to see if he was waking up but there was no reaction so that was good, that was when he felt it... a sharp kick to where his hand was resting on Robert's tummy. 10 minutes later Robert woke up taking in his surroundings, that's when he noticed Aaron.    "Hey." Robert said in a graft sleepy voice.  "hey, do you feel any better?" Aaron said in a soothing tone, running his hand through Robert's hair.  "A little, i just want to go home, but i don't feel like having everyone stare at me when we get there do you know what i mean?" Robert asked getting agitated, worrying about what people will say when they find out back at the village.   "Look, all they have to know is that you are having my baby, and that's all that matters it's none of their business it shouldn't concern them." Aaron said with one hand on Robert's growing bump. Robert then looked down at where Aaron's hand was and then started crying, he didn't know what to do with himself. "Aaron, I'm going to get so fat and ugly an people will be staring at me and making snide remarks and i can't be dealing with all that and this thing growing inside me aswell." Robert said through his tears then lifted his hand to link with Aaron's and Aaron looked at him and said, "Robert,look i know it's going to be hard and people are going to be saying things but so what, Robert i love you and i know you love me, we will do everything we can for this baby and love it and care for it. Plus we won't be on our own we've got mum, vic and liv. we will be ok." Aaron said trying to stay positive.  Robert looked down at the bump then back at Aaron and nodded.  

The door then opened and a nurse walked in with what looked like a scan machine. "Robert, your finally awake that's good news how you feeling?" the nurse asked him walking more into the room. "I'm feeling ok, i just want to go home." Robert said hoping she would say he could go home.  "Well that's good and I've just spoken to the doctor actually he said that you can go home after this scan, just want to double check that everything's ok and how far along you are." Robert then looked at Aaron scared but Aaron just took his hand and said that it will be ok. When the nurse got the machine ready she put some gel on Robert's belly and then put the remote on Robert's tummy, then there was this loud sound that filled the room. Both Aaron and Robert looked towards the monitor screen and were both gobsmacked by what they saw, it was their very own little baby they couldn't stop looking at it. "There we are, all nice and healthy, do you want to know what sex it is?" The nurse said looking at them both smiling. "Err, how far along am i?" Praying that it was Aaron's baby and not some strangers. "23 weeks love." she replied. Robert looked at Aaron and smiled Aaron squeezed his hand. "Yeah that explains the cramps then."  "would you like to know what sex it is?" the nurse asked them both. "Yes please." Aaron replied for them both. The nurse began moving the controller around on Robert's belly again and said  "ok then, here we go. You've got a little boy. He's really healthy and doing well, he should be due sometime in march." Both Aaron and Robert did the maths in their head and when they did they looked at each other and realised that they only have 4 or 5 months to get everything ready. The nurse said she was going to get the discharge forms so Robert could go home. There was a moment of silence then Aaron's phone buzzed in his pocket with a text message from liv.   _"where are you me and chas are getting worried? is Rob ok?"_  Aaron chuckled to himself then showed the message to Robert. "Aww looks like someone cares about you." Robert started laughing and said, "Yeah well she is an ok kid. Don't tell her i told you that though haha." Aaron then laughed before the nurse cam back in with the forms and said he was free to go. 

When they pulled up outside Mill Cottage Aaron could sense that Robert was a bit anxious about seeing everyone again and had no idea what he was going to say to them. Aaron noticed him biting his lip and just staring ahead, Aaron leaned forward and touched Robert's arm "You ok?" he said in a quiet soothing tone. Robert turns towards him before answering "Yeah I'm fine just wondering what liv will say that's all." Robert said putting an arm around himself.  Aaron looked at him then said "look, she will be fine about it I'm sure of it and over the moon that she is going to be an auntie to a gorgeous boy with great genes. " he said winking at Robert, Robert then laughed, "Ok then, let's go in, have a shower and change out of those clothes and then we can have a duvet day if you want?" Aaron said trying to cheer up Robert. Robert looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, i think I'm up for that." then leaned and kissed Aaron passionately but not indicating anything further. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reaction of vic

When they stepped inside the house everyone was there, Liv, Chas and Vic firing them both questions about where they had been all this time and if they were both ok.  Both Aaron and Robert looked at each-other and said "Yeah, everything's fine were just gonna go get changed." replied Aaron.     "Ok then, we'll leave you to it." said Chas, and everyone walked towards the front door saying their goodbyes.  Once everyone had left Liv stated that she was going out with her mates and not to expect her back yet so it was just the two of them for a while. Robert turned to Aaron out of the blue and said "This doesn't feel real, me and you having our own baby. I can't believe it." Robert said in a soothing tone.  "I know me neither and as if we didn't even know, like how is it possible to not know about something like that? i don't understand." Aaron replied confused.   "My mum once said to me once i found out i could have my own children that sometimes you won't know for a good couple of months maybe more. I asked her why, and she said she didn't know, but what she did know is that if i decided i wanted children i make sure that i have found the right person who i love. And do you know what?" Robert said, waiting for Aaron to answer him.   "what?" Aaron replied.   "I think i defiantly have found that person." He said moving closer to Aaron putting his hands on his hips and wrapping them around him.   Aaron then burst out laughing at that and replied    "Awh, well i defiantly say i love you too." Aaron replied kissing Robert passionately. 

 

Later that day when Robert and Aaron had settled back home and where getting more used to the fact that there would be a little baby coming into their lives in a good few months, they were sat on the sofa having a duvet afternoon and were all snuggled and had fell asleep when there was a knock at the door. Aaron turned his head to see Robert still fast asleep with the duvet over him, so he went to answer the door, It was victoria.   "Hey Aaron, me and adam are organising a night out just wondering if you and Rob wanted to come." Vic said cheery.  Aaron looked through to the living room back towards Robert and didn't know what to say because Robert couldn't drink and he wasn't going to leave him in the house on his own, so he just said "Rob's asleep at the minute so i'll ask him when he wakes up and text adam, is that ok?" Aaron replied not wanting Vic to find out just yet. "Yeah that's absolutely fine, i can't wait it's going to be so good, see you" Vic replied cheerly hugging Aaron.  "Yeah, see you later." Aaron replied not knowing what to say.  When he shut the door and walked back in the living room he saw robert starting to wake up so he kneeled down next to the settee and started brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Hey sleepyhead, you feeling ok now?" Aaron said still stroking his hand through roberts hair.   "Yeah I'm feeling a bit better, i don't know what were going to do about telling people though, i don't want them to look at me different, vic didn't even know that i could have my own children me and mum never told her because mum said it was up to me if i wanted her to know and i said no because i wanted her to look at me normally." Robert said sitting up so their was room for Aaron on the settee.  "Hey, listen to me Robert, she wouldn't look at you differently because she's your sister and she loves you. When i found out you could have kids i didnt run a mile did i? and that's because i love you and i don't see you differently at all, and as for the other people in the village just forget about them their not important, whats important is you, me and this little baby. Ok?" Aaron said softly.  Robert looked down towards his little round bumb and then back to Aaron. "Yeah just us." Then leaned forward to kiss Aaron passionately that they both wanted to be something more but before it could be Aaron pulled apart and rested his head against Robert's. "We can't." Aaron said closing his eyes disappointedly.   "Please, i've missed you and i really need you right now." Robert said said looking into Aaron's eyes willingly.   "I don't wanna hurt you though and there's risks now."  Aaron replied lovingly.  "You won't i promise and if you do i'll tell you." Robert said kissing Aaron.

 

A couple hours later when Robert fell back asleep with a thin blanket slightly draped across him, Vic come back round and saw Aaron in the kitchen sat at the table and Robert asleep but didn't notice anything anything at first it was only until she spotted the way Aaron was looking at her brother. "Is he ok?" she asked Aaron knowing that he wasn't a good liar.  "If you mean ok as in pregnant then yeah he's fine." Aaron said quickly.  Vic looked at him shocked and could hardly find the words.  "What?" She asked blinking quickly not believing what she heard.      "Yeah he's 24 weeks today, we found out yesterday because he was having stomach cramps so i took him to the hospital and after we found out he didn't want everybody to know straight away because he thought that you would all look at him differently, he's still trying to get his head around it but i think he'll get there."  Aaron said hoping that she wasn't going to scream or do anything that would wake Robert up.  "Omg i can't believe it I'm going to be an auntie i can't wait, and as if we would look at him differently I'm his sister." Victoria said.   "Yeah i know thats what i said to him but he just thought you would." Aaron said looking over to Robert noticing him moving in his sleep indicating that he would wake up soon.    "Ok well thanks for letting me know and i know he won't want me to tell anyone so i won't and tell him that I'm really ok with it i don't want him to think that i see him differently." Victoria said looking towards Robert.  "Yeah i will do, and Vic, thankyou." Aaron said hugging vic.


	6. 4 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone now knew about Robert's pregnancy, it was a shock at first but they got used to it. Now a few months on ready to give birth how will he cope?

It was now 4 months on from finding out he was pregnant and also everybody else getting used to the news that Robert was pregnant, he was just taking one day at a time and as his bump gradually grew bigger and bigger and it was near the time to give birth Robert was more scared and nervous than anything in the world. Aaron kept telling him it would be ok but he couldn't really find it in himself to believe him. They had got everything ready in the nursery, painted it cream , put down a grey carpet, set up a cot for their baby with some toys and a overhead singing night-light for baby;s to get them off to sleep easier, they also bought some baby monitors to put around the house so they could hear and see their baby while he slept.  Today there was only 2 weeks till Robert's due date so they both decided that they wasn't going to go anywhere and if they needed anything then Aaron would go to the shop and get it.   

It was early in the morning when Robert woke up before Aaron due to the baby slightly kicking, it was causing him some pain so he tried to settle the baby by rubbing his belly, after some time he started feeling ok and the baby had stopped kicking so he looked over to Aaron who was now starting to wake up.  "Hey." Robert said running hid hand through Aaron's hair.   "Hey, i thought you would still be asleep, how's the little man treating you today?" Aaron asked cuddling up to Robert and starting running his hands over his bumb.  "Tbh i just think he wants to be here with us haha, i can't believe he could be here any day now it still feels so unreal."  Robert said looking down to his bumb and linking his hand together with Aaron's.  "Haha i know i can't wait to meet him, i really hope he looks like you." Aaron said softly.   "Awh why do you say that, i hope looks like you, that he has your brown curly hair and your bright blue eyes, Aaron i love you so much and I'm so scared about having to give birth I've never experienced it before i don't know what it's like, i just keep having these horrible dreams that something will go wrong." Robert said looking into Aaron's eyes.   "Robert what have i told you about thinking about stuff like that? everything will be absolutely fine. Do you want to know why? because you will have me there with you every step of the way holding your hand. I love you so much, come here." Aaron said shuffling trying to get closer to Robert to confort him.  It was at that point that Robert started to feel even more pain than earlier and felt his waters break.   " Omg, Aaron, i think my waters just broke! this can't be happening now. OMG!" Robert started crying.  "Omg, Robert we nee to get you to a hospital now. Hey, listen to me"  Aaron said trying to get Robert to look at him. When Robert looked him he put his hands on his face stroking his thumbs over his cheeks and wipe away the tears. "You will be fine, do you hear me? because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere and not planing on it. EVER!" He said giving Robert a kiss then helping him up. 

A while later at the hospital they had been given their own room on the maternity ward and Robert was given gas and air for pain relief to get him through the best he could.  After about half an hour of being in the room one of the nurses came in to put Robert his I.V in his hand as another pain relief in case the gas and air didn't work. "Right, how you feeling Robert? do you feel like you need to push?" the nurse said sitting on a chair at the end of the bed checking that everything was ok with the baby while Robert was on the gas and air.  "I just want it out." Robert said pushing his head back into the pillow.  "Yeah that's usually a good sign, and everything's looking ok, you can start pushing now."  The nurse said looking Aaron trying to get Aaron to talk to Robert through this.  "Yeah come on Rob, I'm here and we want to meet our little boy don't we? and everything's going to be fine so you've gotta do this yeah. Just remember I'm not going anywhere." Aaron said giving Robert a quick kiss. "I can't, what if something goes wrong? I'm scared!" Robert said starting to cry.  The nurse then started speaking to Robert trying to reassure him as best she could medical wise that the baby would be fine. "Hey Robert, nothing will go wrong, you and Aaron will be brilliant parents i can see it already, and I'm here to guide you through it so nothing will go wrong ok, your baby will be fine. The only person that needs to know that now is you, you need to try not stress out and work yourself up because if not then the baby will get distressed and hurt its or you on the way out and we want it safe and everything ok don't we?" the nurse said looking at both Aaron and Robert. "Yeah, i want him to be ok." He said calming down a bit now.  "Exactly then, there's my answer. You can do this Robert your stronger than you think." She could see Robert in pain and needing to push. "Are you ready to start pushing now?" Robert just nodded as he started on the gas and air again.  "Ok then, won't be long now and your little boy will be here, you can do this." The nurse said to Robert and Aaron. As Robert started started pushing he was using the gas and air and squeezing Aaron's hand.  "Come on Rob you got this your doing amazing." Aaron said pushing his hand through Robert's sweaty hair.  "That's it now Robert, one big push and your baby will be here.  At that Robert started as best he could, and squeezed his eyes shut. Before he knew it he could hear tiny screams from across the room as the baby was getting cleaned up by the nurse.  "You did it babe, well done. I'm so proud of you." Aaron said moving closer to the bed giving Robert a kiss that became passionte but not anything more.

 "Is he ok?" Robert asked the nurse voice laced with worry?" He said looking towards Aaron then looking at the nurse trying to see his baby.    "Yes he's perfect." The nurse said walking towards them with the baby in her arms.  Once their baby was placed in arms he couldn't take his eyes off him, neither of them could. He was just perfect in every way, with bright blue eyes and brown curly strands of hair like Aaron's.   "He look's like you." Robert said turning to Aaron smiling. Aaron got up from the chair and went to sit on the bed with Robert and their baby.  "Do you think so?" Aaron said stroking the baby cheek. Then he did something neither Robert or Aaron expected yet, he opened his eyes, they both turned to each other.  "Omg he opened his eyes, and we can't just keep calling him baby forever Robert. what are you thinking?" Aaron asked Robert.  "Well we agreed on Curtis or Joshua, but lately I've been thinking more about Joshua and now ecpecially looking at him, he's defiantly a Joshua. Don't you reckon?" Robert asked looking at their soon stroking his cheek.  "Actually now you mention it he does yeah, And i actually like the name, don't you Joshua?" Aaron said and the baby made a little squeezing noise moving his little arms and legs about as best he could.    "I think he does." Both Aaron and Robert looked at each other and started laughing.   "We did good didn't we?" Aaron said looking into Robert's eyes.  Robert looked back at Aaron and said "Yeah, we did good." Kissing Aaron passionately until Joshua made a little noise that broke them Apart and caused them both to burst out laughing.  Then Aaron's phoned started ringing. As he got it out of his pocket he saw that it was Adam, he answered it and put it on speaker.  "Hiya mate, you alright?" Aaron said.  "Yeah I'm alright just wondering why you're house is in darkness and your both know-where to be seen. Where are you?" Adam said.  "Yeah we had to go into the hospital this morning, Robert's had the baby."  Aaron said smiling looking towards Robert. "Oh mate that;s amazing, what's he called?" Adam said eager to know.  "Come up to the hospital with mum, Vic and Liv and then we will tell you all together were in a room on our own on the maternity ward, just ask at the reception." Aaron replied gently stroking Joshua's hand as he began to wrap his hand around his finger.  "Ok mate will do should be there in 30 minutes." Adam said.  

About half an hour later Josh had gone to sleep in his little cot next to the bed and Robert And Aaron were just sat on the bed when the door opened and everyone walked in.  Aaron looked up and put a finger to his lips telling them to be quite and pointed at Josh.  They all walked round at looked at sleeping Josh and they all said at the same time.  "he looks like Aaron don't you think?" and they all burst out laughing. It was at that point that Josh woke up at let out a little whimper.  Aaron went over and picked him up and stroked his back and he began to quieten down. "Can i have a cuddle then?" Chas asked excitedly. Aaron walked over and give her Josh to have a cuddle. "Rights whats his name then? because I'm dying to know, in fact we all are." Adam said. "Joshua, but Josh for short." Robert said.  "Awh it suits him and its a right nice same." Vic said. "Yeah it is." They all agreed.   As they all had a turn holding Josh he started to fall asleep so they put him back in his cot to sleep.              "so when can you come home then? have they said?" Vic said to Robert.   "No they haven't been in yet, i can't wait to get home i hate hospitals they stink. " Robert said replying to Vic.   "so how was it then, giving birth? did you have gas and air or something different?" Vic asked curiously.  "It hurt obviously but Aaron was there so it wasn't as bad and i had gas an air and an I.V put in my arm." Robert said looking at Vic.   "Awh, does it feel weird now, having a baby though?" Vic asked curiously.   Robert replied straight away and said   "No, I've always wanted a baby but with the right person and I've found him, and we weren't even trying or anything it just kind of happened but when i found out i wasn't like 'omg i don't want this' I was like I need to talk to Aaron to decide what he wants to do. And then before we knew it everyone found out and it made me want the baby even more and now he's here i couldn't stop looking at him he's so perfect." Robert said looking towards Aaron then towards Josh.  "Yeah he is perfect and who's name is he having ours or Aaron's?" Vic asked.  "Well you know me and Aaron decided to keep our own surnames? We was talking before you all came and we wanted Josh to have the same surname as us so we've decided that Josh is a sugden and Aaron is going to change his name aswell, it just felt right you know, that we all had the same surname." Robert replied smiling at Vic.  "Awh Rob I'm so happy for you i can't believe it, I'm glad you didn't make a mess of this, i think it's the best decision you've ever made and I'm proud of you, you and Aaron are great together and now you have a beautiful baby, it just made it better. I love you" Vic said hugging Robert.   "Yeah, thank you so much Vic it means a lot and i love him so much and i know it hasn't been been an easy ride but it was worth it because i think thats what its all about isn't it? its not always easy, and i love you two."    As everyone said their goodbyes and said they'd come and see them again once they were settled in at home, Robert and Aaron took Josh out of his cot and laid him on the bed with them and just looked at him he was so perfect.

After another couple of hours in the hospital the nurse came in the room to check on them and how they were doing.  "Yeah, were ok and Josh he's perfect we still can't believe it.  And do you know when we can go home?" Robert asked wanting to go home with his family.   "Actually you will be pleased to know you can go home now I'm here just to check your blood pressure and that everything's ok with Josh then you're free to go."  the nurse said smiling to them.  Once the blood pressure and everything was done they put Josh in his little car seat and strapped him in while Aaron helped Robert put on some tracksuit bottoms and a loose t-shirt and went to the car.  When they pulled up in front of the house they saw Vic and Rebecca talking outside the pub. Robert sighed then looked towards Aaron as he saw Rebecca and Vic walking towards the car.  "This is all we need." Robert said looking towards Aaron.  "Don't stress Robert you've just got out of hospital and the nurse told you not to stress, and don't let her bother you if she says anything just go in the house, yeah." Aaron said as they went to get out of the car.  As Aaron was getting Josh out of the car, Rebecca and Vic approached them.   "Hey, how you all feeling? glad to be home? Vic asked.  "Yeah were just tired, its been a long day and we want to put Josh to bed." Robert said.  Rebecca then said "Awh he's cute, he looks like you Aaron."  Rebecca said smiling.  "Thanks and yeah he thinks so to."  Aaron said on about Robert.   Robert turned to Aaron and said "Thats because he does." Robert said looking at Aaron laughing.  Just then Josh started to wake up. "I'm going to take him in the house because he might get cold and he's tired." Robert said to everyone.   As he walked in the house it was dead quiet and the only noise that could be heard was the little whimpers comes from Josh.  Robert set the car seat down on the kitchen table and unbuckled Josh from his car seat and picked him up giving him a cuddle. He started to calm down straight away, he took him to lay down on the settee with him and to get comfy as he thought that might help him sleep in his home for the first night.

When Aaron came in from talking to Vic and Rebecca the house was earily quiet and he wondered where Robert and Josh were, that was until he saw them both fast asleep on the settee Robert laid down and Josh laid on his chest, fast asleep.  Aaron smiled to himself and walked up to Robert and knelt down and kissed them both on the head, Robert stirred and opened his eyes and looked to Aaron then down to Josh who was still asleep.  "I can't believe were finally here, with our own mini us and in our own house, it still doesn't feel real that i gave birth to him a few hours ago. I wouldn't change if for anything you, me and Josh our little family and maybe another baby one day, what do you reckon?" Robert said looking at Aaron who was smiling.  "You know what, yeah i'd like that." Aaron said kissing Robert passionately.   "Come on, let's go to bed, were all tired and I've got a feeling we will be woken up early in the morning."  Aaron said to Robert.   They walked up the stairs and into their bedroom and put Josh in his cot and he slept through the whole thing.   When they got in bed and snuggle up together, Aaron broke the silence and said  "I'm really proud of you for today you know,  it upset me seeing you hurting in there and if i could take your place i would,  and you were squeezing my hand to death. I just want to let you know that i love you and thank you for giving us the most handsome beautiful baby boy in the whole world i couldn't be prouder.  Are you feeling sore now or anything? do you need me to get you any medication?" Aaron said to Robert.  "Aaron I'm just so glad that you was there with me, there is nobody in this world that i would want a family with other than you I'm so glad i met you its so unreal, its really true when they say love at first sight, because it really was.  And no I'm feeling ok now just tired." Robert said stroking Aaron's hair.   "Ok, and he's perfect isn't he, is it possible to love him already? i don't want to let him out of my sight ever."  Robert said as he and Aaron looked over to the cot where Josh was sleeping.     "Yeah, and tomorrows a new day and it will be exiting because we've only just got him home so one day at a time."  Aaron said.  "Yeah, one day at a time."  He then kissed Robert and they both went to sleep


End file.
